Un nuevo sentido
by Firendice
Summary: La peor tragedia es la muerte, eso Edward lo sabe muy bien, ahora derrumbado y sin un motivo para continuar, deberá retomar el sentido de su vida, por ello el destino pondrá en su camino a Isabella, quien al igual que él carga consigo una gran pena.


**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo utilizo para darle sentido a mi mundo de ideales._

_El siguiente OS hace parte del concurso "Bajo el mismo talento" del grupo Fanfiction Adiction Twilight www Facebook com /groups /FFAddiction /?fref=ts _

_Espero les guste, lo escribí como siempre pensado en situaciones hipotéticas pero que en alguna forma dejan un tipo de mensaje._

_**Nombre**__: Un nuevo sentido_

_**Pareja: **__Edward/Bella_

_**Número de palabras: **__5345_

_B__eteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Summary:** La peor tragedia es la muerte, eso Edward lo sabe muy bien, ahora derrumbado y sin un motivo para continuar, deberá retomar el sentido de su vida, por ello el destino pondrá en su camino a Isabella, quien al igual que él carga consigo una gran pena.

**Rated:** K

* * *

><p>Las imágenes son opacas, puedo vislumbrar cómo se acerca el auto a toda velocidad, el sonido de las llantas chocando con el asfalto parece perderse en mi propia inconsciencia; el dolor es palpable porque sé lo que viene, la angustia me desgarra el pecho, me hace perder la esperanza y la fe; después de todo no se puede cambiar lo que ya pasó. En el momento en el que el auto está a punto de golpearme veo sus ojos cargados de miedo y de culpa, ella sabe tan bien como yo lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Entonces pasa, el auto me golpea tan fuerte que no puedo hacer nada contra el metal robándome la vida.<p>

Abro los ojos tan fuerte que duelen, mi respiración es pesada, siento que no llega el suficiente oxigeno, tomo la sábana a mi lado con fuerza, no disminuye nada, el dolor sigue allí. Han pasado cinco años y no por eso dejan de recrearse las imágenes, el dolor, la angustia y es que ese día no sólo perdí mi pierna, perdí también la posibilidad de ser padre y esposo.

La vida después de ese día tuvo que cambiar, no era sólo el accidente y la perdida, era asumir que esas cosas realmente pasan, que la muerte está más cerca de lo que nos dicen, y que cuando menos esperas te toma por sorpresa y te arrebata lo que más amas en este universo.

Elizabeth era lo que siempre quise para mi vida, espontánea, divertida, con carácter y decidida. Con su amor logró enfocar en alguna medida mi mundo, y es que yo siempre fui un caos; el orden no formaba parte de mi rutina, vivía la vida por vivirla y sólo eso, no me preocupó nunca el que alguien resultara herido por mis palabras desbocadas o mi humor sarcástico, tampoco me importó levantar la voz aunque eso significase desafiar a quienes no puedes desafiar, quería una vida libre y desenfrenada, impulsiva y sin ataduras. No tenía hogar, no tenía familia, no tenía nada, y cuando ella llegó el caos fue mayor, pero enfocó todo, me mostró que la vida debe centrarse muchas veces, plantearnos propósitos y metas, una vida sin sentido, sin nada que nos produzca una dicha verdadera y no sólo pretensiones, no es vida.

—_¡Eres un idiota! Tienes todo para ser feliz y entender que es lo que realmente esperas de la vida, pero sólo la desperdicias pretendiendo estar bien, sonríes, dices malas palabras, eres sarcástico y lastimas a las personas, cuando tu interior clama a gritos que te miren, que te ayuden a encontrar respuestas, a comprender tu camino._

Y entonces por primera vez una mujer me hizo derramar lágrimas, lloré porque era cierto, porque estaba sólo, porque pretendía ser la persona más completa y feliz con su supuesta libertad y no era así, estaba desesperado por encontrar a alguien que me escuchara, que pudiera ver en mi interior y entender que mi alma estaba rota por la angustia y la soledad. La abracé tan fuerte que yo mismo me sorprendí de hacerlo, aunque todo pasó a segundo plano cuando estrello su boca contra la mía y me dijo con ese beso que por fin mi espera había terminado.

Hoy la espera es diferente a la de esos días, hoy espero por la paz, por la calma, porque disminuya el dolor y pueda en algún momento retomar el rumbo que cada día veo más perdido.

—Edward —llama María, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. El desayuno está listo, es mejor que bajes, se hace tarde.

Dejó de lado los pensamientos que llevan atormentando mi mañana y bajo con calma al comedor. Este lugar al que no puedo considerar hogar, es enorme, tiene más habitaciones de las que puedo contar y que nunca estarán del todo llenas, hacen falta personas que no volverán para ocuparla. A pesar de no gustarme, no me mudaría nunca, está fue la casa de sus sueños, la casa ideal para tener nuestro ejército de niños como solíamos bromear y por ello me aferro a ella.

—Mi niño, ¿qué pasa? —Nuevamente María me saca de mis pensamientos—. Te noto triste.

Sonrío irónicamente, ¿qué más puede pasarme?

—Estoy bien, simplemente no dormí muy bien, eso es todo. —Su mirada denota compasión y pena. María se acerca y yo retrocedo, sé que le doy lastima.

Por momentos como estos es que nunca hablo de mi dolor, odio ver en las personas esa mirada lastimera. Sé muy bien lo que he perdido, yo he vivido en carne propia sus consecuencias, pero no por ello quiero que todos sientan que deben reconfortarme, que tienen que tratar de que yo me sienta bien.

—Sé lo que piensas, Edward. —Su voz es casi un susurro, pero entiendo perfectamente cada palabra—. Llevo cuatro años contigo y no en balde te considero como mi propio hijo. Te envuelves en un caparazón gigante, pretendiendo que nadie vea todo tu dolor, alejando a cada persona que intenta acercarse por miedo a que se vuelva a ir, a que tengan pena de todo lo que has vivido, pero, cariño, esa es la vida y no podemos pelear contra sus designios para siempre.

María me sonríe de manera cariñosa y deposita un beso en mi frente, cuando se va trato de no darle relevancia a sus palabras, pero mentiría al decir que no me estremecí ante estas.

Trato de dejar lo más rápido posible el lugar pero soy lento por naturaleza, me es difícil aún caminar del todo bien con ese pedazo de metal que intenta convertirse en mi pierna. El tiempo transcurre lentamente y lo único que quiero es que llegue pronto la noche, mi psiquíatra dijo que de continuar con las pesadillas me recetaría algo para dormir mejor y es lo que pretendo que me recete hoy, al menos por unas horas podré no recordar y tener mi mente en blanco.

Llego a mi empresa casi a las diez de la mañana, no soy puntual y nunca lograré serlo, sé que es tarde, que me esperan y posiblemente me reclamen, pero muy poco me importa, cada día disminuye mi satisfacción hacia las cosas, las personas y la vida en general.

—Señor Edward —saluda mi secretaria con cordialidad—. Las personas delegadas para la campaña de _Coca-cola_ llevan más de 20 minutos esperando y están enojados. —Me encojo de hombros y le sonrió a mi secretaria, ella por su lado resopla y niega con la cabeza.

Camino con paso firme a la sala de juntas, allí me espera mi socio con uno de sus hijos, ambos me miran mal, me limito a sonreír y a tomar mi lugar.

—Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, señor Masen —dice Carlisle—. De ser otra persona pensaría que hubo algún inconveniente, pero como no es tu caso, sólo me limitaré a ignorar tu falta de educación. —Giro mi silla de un lado a otro como un chiquillo y le sonrío.

—¡Buen día para ti también, Carl! —le digo aún sonriendo. Él resopla ante mi "insolencia"—. Sé muy bien que para ti y para todos debo de ser un irresponsable, un desconsiderado, un mal presidente, _bla bla bla_, pero los números hablan, somos la mayor empresa de publicidad del país, la calidad no se improvisa.

—Querrás decir que tus socios no improvisan —responde él

—Pueden, por favor dejar esta estúpida disputa para otro momento —interviene Jasper—. Disculpen, señores, ni mi padre ni el señor Masen han tenido un buen día.

Todos en la sala guardamos silencio ante las palabras de Jasper, su capacidad de manejar situaciones conflictivas es impresionante, con solo una palabra puede calmar una tormenta.

—A lo que vinimos, señores —empiezo—. Como pueden ver, cada uno de ustedes tiene una carpeta, esa carpeta trae consigo la propuesta publicitaria que hemos diseñado, mis publicistas estrella a continuación van abordar la propuesta en toda su totalidad.

Los publicistas de la compañía empiezan con su trabajo, hablan de los diferentes aspectos de la campaña, la cobertura y el rol de los diferentes medios masivos de comunicación, el alcance, el enfoque de la propuesta. Trato de parecer enfocado en lo que se habla en la sala pero hoy estoy particularmente distraído. Recuerdo a María hablándome, el sueño que más que otra cosa fue un flash de mi memoria y por sobre todas las cosas aparece ella. Veo claramente sus ojos grises mirándome con una intensidad arrolladora, su pelo negro se mueve producto del viento y yo sonrió, amé siempre la simpleza de disfrutar su presencia y verla aunque sea producto de mi mente me produce felicidad, es como si mis reservas de _serotonina_ se liberaran sólo con pensarla así.

—Señor Masen, ¿tiene algo más por agregar? —Albert, uno de los publicistas me mira interrogante.

—Cada uno de ustedes ha escuchado la propuesta, es su decisión ahora. Pero créanme, si nos eligen, será la mejor decisión.

Sin ganas de nada más, parto de allí y me voy a mi oficina. Reviso y firmo documentación importante y después de que Angela me trae algo de comer, parto rumbo a la clínica a ver a mi psiquiatra. El viaje no es tan largo como suele serlo, algo en mi interior se siente extraño, es como si mi cuerpo presintiera un suceso que puede marcarme, pero como es usual, decido ignorarlo.

Taylor mi psiquiatra me receta por fin medicina que me ayudará a disminuir las pesadillas. Me hace bien hablar con él, al menos tengo la tranquilidad de que no sentirá lastima por mí, soy consciente de que conoce historias mucho peores que la mía.

Entonces pasa, en un momento estoy en un ascensor y después se detiene, la luz se apaga y escucho el grito de una mujer.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —dice ella y me pisa.

—¡Auchh! —me quejo. Nunca en la vida alguien me había pisoteado tan fuerte—. ¡Cuidado donde pisas, mujer! —Puede que sea un estúpido por recriminarle algo cuando sé perfectamente que ninguno de los dos puede ver, pero… ¡carajo! Dolió como un demonio.

Oigo a la mujer tomar aire con fuerza, espero a que me grite o me diga cualquier cosa, siempre que alguien toma aire frente a mí es para lo mismo, pero me equivoco, en cambio sigue tomando fuertemente el aire y su respiración se agita. Sé que está empezando a hiperventilar porque yo mismo me he sentido así. Me asusta que le pase algo a la chica y no pueda hacer nada, justo como pasó con ellos. Sus manos ligeramente se empiezan a deformar, sus dedos se retuercen y sus piernas flaquean, el oxigeno no llega del todo a sus extremidades, está por desmayarse.

Reacciono por inercia, tomo a la chica en mis brazos y lentamente me deslizo con ella hacia el suelo, cuando estoy sentado tomo su cabeza y la pongo sobre mis piernas. Está lo suficientemente aterrada para no reclamarme nada, eso es una buena señal, sería mucho peor sí mi contacto la descolocara aún más.

Le acaricio suavemente el cabello, le susurro que todo estará bien, que no está sola y que la acompañaré en todo momento.

—Aprieta fuerte mi mano si tienes miedo —le digo cerca del oído—. Yo estoy contigo. —Su mano es pequeña, pero a pesar de serlo siento que va a partir la mía. Mi risa sale espontáneamente, sin pensar siquiera que está mal en esta situación.

—Me vas a romper la mano —digo entre risas—, pero está bien, quiere decir que estás aquí y no dentro de tu mente.

Su respiración agitada poco a poco se va normalizando, sus manos empiezan a soltar las mías pero no del todo, puedo sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente. Empiezo a alejarme lentamente de su lado cuando sé que todo está bajo control, entiendo que puede ser incómodo para ella estar tan cerca de un extraño. Al soltarla un sentimiento extraño se forma en mi estómago, una mezcla se nervios, miedo y anhelo me abruman lo suficiente para ignorar que no puedo ver absolutamente nada.

Ella toma aire de nuevo fuertemente, yo me alerto.

—Lo… sien…to —tartamudea y respira. Sonrío a pesar de que ella no puede ver mi sonrisa.

—No te preocupes a cualquier persona le pasa. —Me encojo de hombros, todos tenemos nuestros miedos—. Me llamo Edward Masen.

Siento como su cuerpo se agita sutilmente pero le resto importancia, debe ser producto de su pequeña crisis.

—Isabella Swan —replica ella. Su mano me toca, palpa con timidez mi brazo en busca de una mano que apretar. Me estremezco sin poder evitarlo—. Gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Isabella? —Me sorprende mi iniciativa para iniciar una conversación, lo usual es que me quede en silencio e ignore a las personas.

—No mentiré, me siento pésimo. —Su voz es apenas un susurro, tiene vergüenza eso es seguro—. No sólo actué como una loca sino que casi le rompo su mano y además lo pisé, perdóneme.

No sé por qué, pero me molesta que me hable tan impersonal, lo cual es absurdo para una persona a quién acabo de conocer y que no es relevante en mi vida.

—Yo te tuteo y tú me hablas de usted, perdón que sea tan atrevido y hablarte así, pero ya no voy a retroceder.

Puedo escuchar su risa y juro por Dios que mi corazón da un brinco luego de cinco años.

—_Te amo —_dice una voz en mi mente y tiemblo. La simple idea de percibir a una mujer interesante o que me haga sentir diferente remueve en mi interior todo lo que cargo. No quiero olvidar a Lizzy, fue ella quién me salvo, ella me dio luz cuando todo era penumbras.

—Está bien, Edward, te hablaré así, de todas maneras nuestra estadía aquí no será muy larga. —Se acerca de nuevo a mí, con mucho cuidado—. Así que podremos contarnos todos nuestros secretos y no importará, no sé cómo es tu rostro y tu nombre al igual que el mío lo pueden tener otro millón de individuos.

—¿Y qué propones revelar? —Aunque tratara de esconder el nerviosismo en mi voz, probablemente lo notará. No quería revelar ningún secreto y posiblemente ella me impulsará a hacerlo.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —La chica tímida de solo segundos atrás vuelve a aparecer.

—Lo que quieras —suelto sin pensar.

—Abrázame otra vez y no me sueltes, tengo miedo. —Su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar.

No tuvo que repetirlo, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la apreté contra mi pecho muy fuerte. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, como si me conociera, como si yo fuese la persona más confiable de todo el planeta y mereciera compartir ese momento tan íntimo con ella. Como si su dolor quisiera unirme a ella y mostrarme que no soy el único dolido, que todos venimos a sufrir aquí.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, cayendo por mi rostro hasta perderse entre las sombras. No podía diferenciar sus sollozos de los míos y no me importó, me dolía su dolor como si fuese el mío. Lloré porque muchas veces me impedía llorar, porque pensaba que era una deshonra a la memoria de mis amados pero viendo su dolor salir natural y sin pretensiones entendí que estaba bien hacerlo. "El dolor demanda sentirse" Leí una vez en un libro y hoy por fin entendía la frase. ¿Cómo carajos iba yo a estar bien si no me permitía sentirlo? Estúpidamente nos hicieron creer que las lágrimas son una especie de ácido que quema todo a su paso pero no es cierto, el llanto nos sacude el alma. porque si lloras hay una imagen en tu mente que posiblemente te cause una emoción y por insignificante que a veces parezca debe salir, la rabia, la tristeza, el amor la felicidad, ¡todo! Porque cuando no lo expresamos, cuando no nos permitimos sentirla se va acumulando y es cuestión de tiempo para que explote.

—Hace cinco años mi madre murió —empezó ella—, fue un accidente de auto y… —No pudo continuar más. Escuché como su respiración empezaba a agitarse.

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos y hablé.

—Yo también perdí personas importantes. —Tomé una bocanada de aire e hice lo que siempre evito, contar mi historia—. Mi esposa y mi hijo que aún no nacía murieron, y yo… creo que yo me fui en parte con ellos.

Isabella no dijo nada, entonces continué, por primera vez estaba frente a alguien que me entendía, ella pasó por lo mismo que yo y por alguna razón extraña sentí que podía confiar en ella.

—Mi esposa y yo nos conocimos cuando yo tenía 18, yo era bastante rebelde si he de mencionar, era impulsivo, sarcástico y hacía todo por conseguir lo que yo creía debía tener, muchas veces me metí en problemas con los chicos "malos" y resultaba bastante herido, pero eso nunca me importó. —Hice una pausa y busqué sus manos sin pensarlo mucho—. Soy huérfano, Isabella y siempre he tenido que arreglarme sólo en la vida, desde los 14 deambulaba por las calles, decidí abandonar el orfanato donde viví y simplemente dejar que todo siguiera su curso. No conocía nada, y creo que lo que realmente pasaba era que nunca supe lo que era seguir un rumbo porque nunca tuve alguien que me guiara y me explicara que todos debíamos elegir un camino.

Mi corazón latía deprisa, mis manos temblaban y estaban empapadas, sin embargo me sentía libre.

—Debió ser muy difícil para un niño de esa edad enfrentarse al mundo solo —comentó ella.

—Lo fue, Isabella. —Necesitaba hablar, quería decirlo todo—. Pero retomando lo que te decía, conocí a Lizzy con 18 años y a partir de allí todo cambió, ella me enfrentó con mis más grandes miedos, me ayudó a interactuar con las personas, a comprender quien era realmente y sin notarlo cambié mucho.

Un largo suspiro de su parte hizo que mi cabeza girara rápidamente en su dirección. Nuestras narices chocaron y yo estallé en risas maravillado por mi estado de ánimo.

—Cuando cumplí 21 años le pedí que fuera mi esposa y aceptó. —Aún no podía entender cómo es que lo había hecho—. Ya habíamos fundado una pequeña empresa de publicidad y cada día tomaba más fuerza, pensé que era el momento apropiado para que empezáramos nuestro "para siempre". Ya imaginarás el resto, ella murió en un accidente de auto.

Su suspiro entrecortado me pareció extraño y luego sin que yo lo note apoya su mano por accidente en mi prótesis. Es como si una cubeta de agua helada callera justo sobre mi cabeza. ¿Le acabo de contar mi vida a una extraña?

Me levanto como un resorte y siento como ella se tambalea hacia atrás ligeramente, pero no importa, ahora el que empieza a asustarse y a hiperventilar soy yo. Saco mi teléfono y trato de marcar a Carlisle, a pesar de que me odia en algún momento fue algo similar a un amigo y es a parte de María la persona más cercana que tengo.

—No vas a conseguir hablar con nadie. —Su voz es bastante baja—. Estamos atrapados, hace mucho tiempo diría yo. Es lo que trataba de hacerte ver. —Puedo percibir el miedo en su voz.

—Perdona… yo —trato de decir.

—Yo creo que existen situaciones extrañas que no pueden ser casualidad y que muchas veces pretendemos que hayan encuentros "casuales" que nunca se concretan —hace una pausa y continúa—. Antes de contarte mi historia quiero decirte que deberías honrarla a ella y continuar en ese camino de aprender quien eres, de redescubrirte y tratar de ser feliz, aunque no lo hagas solo por ella y por tu hijo, hazlo por ti, pocas veces en la vida se nos presenta la posibilidad de que algo o alguien nos ayude a encontrar el camino y tú eres afortunado, ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes seguir en la línea que habías trazado, pero recuerda esto, las ayudas son simples pilares que forjan el inicio de la obra, el resto tienes que construirlo tú con mucho esfuerzo en ocasiones y otras… —Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, simplemente me deje llevar, me acerqué a ella, y luego la tomé en mis brazos y besé todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance.

Llevaba años sin tocar a una mujer, pero con sólo probar su boca sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona indicada. Mi corazón latía deprisa, mi cuerpo se sentía libre y en paz, y a pesar de que quisiera convencerme de lo contrario era casi imposible negar que nunca antes unos labios me hicieron sentir de esta manera, con una necesidad casi agónica de que se prolongara como si de ello dependiera mi vida y mis sentidos.

Me aventuré a tocar su cuerpo y su piel, y a descender con mi boca a lo largo de su cuello, su respiración empieza a acelerarse esta vez por la excitación, pero no dura mucho, la luz se enciende y con ello se esfuma la burbuja que poco a poco fuimos construyendo. El ascensor continúa su rumbo y se detiene en el primer piso con nuestras miradas enlazadas. Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y tiene los ojos más cálidos y transparentes que he podido ver.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunta uno de los trabajadores del hospital.

.

.

.

Mi instinto me hizo pedirle su número a pesar de mis recriminaciones y en contra de todo pronóstico decidí conocerla más a fondo para así comprender cuál era su magia que sólo en dos horas había conseguido atraparme. Descubrí mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando empecé a conocerla mejor, es una mujer valiente y luchadora, que no se amedrenta fácilmente y trata lo mayor posible de defender sus ideas sin imposiciones, pues con su sola palabra descresta y puede convencer a cualquier persona de que el agua es color rosa. Es una mujer sencilla que odia las excentricidades y prefiere pasar inadvertida a convertirse en el foco de atención, aunque eso es casi imposible, su pureza hace voltear a un ciego.

Con ella cerca me he dado cuenta de que puedo ser metódico pero también espontaneo, no tengo que ceñirme a las normas como Lizzy me enseñó, tengo que diferenciar los espacios en los cuales es propicio ser de determinada forma. El estereotipo de hombre que tuve que crear años atrás desesperado por encontrar una identidad, poco a poco se transforma en alguien distinto.

—_¿Te gusta usar corbata todo el tiempo?_

—_No_

—_¿Por qué la usas?_

—_Supongo que Elizabeth me enseñó sobre el orden y estar vestido siempre de manera apropiada._

—_Sé tú mismo, Edward, no necesitas llegar a ningún extremo para ser tu mismo._

Nunca pensé que existiera la posibilidad de amar en reiteradas ocasiones, a pesar de descubrir cada día de que fui con Lizzy un prototipo de hombre semi-ideal, la amé, ella me abrió las puestas a un mundo desconocido para mí, antes de conocerla no sabía lo que era que alguien te quisiera de verdad, fue una luz después del túnel, pero después se convirtió en un abismo porque su necesidad de protección hacia mí fue tan grande que al final terminé convirtiéndome en un pobre niño necesitado de un guía y no de una esposa. Ella siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para calmarme, la respuesta a mis temores, las instrucciones perfectas a realizar e incluso la ropa que tenía que ponerme.

El amor de Bella en cambio es distinto, ella nunca me entrega respuestas, ella me enfrenta y devuelve mis preguntas, con ella no hay estructura porque todo es natural. No me juzga por tener en mi corazón a Lizzy, siempre me asegura que por ella estamos juntos, nunca he logrado entender el por qué lo repite con tanto fervor.

.

.

.

Un año junto a ella y pareciera como si el tiempo por fin hubiera hecho lo que durante tanto tiempo esperé, curarme. Bella ha estado en cada momento desde aquel día en el ascensor, con su paciencia, comprensión y amor incondicional me ha demostrado que el amor se trata de algo que trasciende la entrega incondicional hacia el otro. En el amor se es un acompañante en el redescubrimiento del otro porque la tendencia natural de un enamorado es el pretender mejorar todo aquello que pueda afectar a su ser amado y eso he intentado yo, ser un hombre mejor por ella y por mí, entendiendo además que es un ser libre y que en el momento que se vaya, sí es que se va, aquí conmigo se quedará todo lo que ambos nos hemos otorgado, nunca nadie debe quedar vacío luego de una historia de amor, por más triste que esta sea, te deja la vida llena de lecciones.

—Edward, necesito decirte algo. —La voz de mi Bella era diferente, estaba ansiosa y asustada.

—¿Qué te pasa mi amor? —pregunto preocupado.

—Mi madre iba manejando ese coche —soltó ella—. Ella atropelló a tu esposa e hijo y murió en ese instante. —Me congelo al instante—. Yo también iba en el auto, desde que soy niña tengo crisis de ansiedad y de pánico, le tengo fobia a la oscuridad y siempre duermo con la luz de una lámpara encendida. Mi padre abusó de mí cuantas veces quiso, pero eso no me derrumbo, sólo me dejo un poco rota. Mi madre cuidó de mí después de que todo saliera a la luz, antes vivió con un tipo llamado Arthur que odiaba los niños y obligó a mi madre a deshacerse de mí a los dos años. Ahora entiendo que todo lo que hizo mi padre fue una venganza por el abandono que sufrimos, aún así no lo justifico, ya lo perdoné en muchos sentidos pero prefiero no mencionarlo mucho. —Su risa sarcástica me sorprende casi tanto como lo que estaba contándome. Mis ojos se nublan producto de las lágrimas. Lo único que yo podía hacer era callar mientras el dolor perforaba mi pecho, una cosa era imaginar quién pudo ocasionar el accidente y otra cosa era saberlo.

—La cosa es que mi madre me llevaba de urgencia a la clínica, tenía mucho miedo, a veces me pasa que estoy normal en casa y empiezo a sentir miedo. Mi respiración se hizo irregular y empecé a llorar, no recuerdo mucho, sólo sé que fue tan fuerte que perdí control sobre mis brazos y piernas, la angustia era tan fuerte que no pude más. Pensé que iba a morirme, no había suficiente aire y todo empezó a volverse tan oscuro, igual de negro que cuando estaba él. Mamá me encontró en el suelo inconsciente y a duras penas me subió al auto. —Su voz iba apagándose a medida que se acercaba al final de su relato—. Lo demás seguro lo imaginas, murió al instante y seguí inconsciente

Cerré los ojos con muchas fuerza tratando de borrar inútilmente las memorias que me empezaban a enredar la cabeza. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro sin intención de detenerse.

—Por años intenté encontrarte para pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi madre —continuó ella—. Sabía que te llamabas Edward y que habías perdido a tu esposa, pero sólo eso. Cuando pedí en el hospital información me la negaron, me dijeron que lo prohibiste expresamente, entendí que el destino me daba la señal de que siguiera mi vida y tratara de no atormentarme más.

—¿Y por qué… te ator…mentas ahora? —digo con la voz rota

Ahora ella empieza a llorar.

—Porque… mereces la persona más honesta, leal, amorosa y entregada a ti, y para poder ser eso necesitas que te hablen con toda la verdad, no puedo ser egoísta y sólo pensar en mi felicidad. —Su voz va subiendo cada vez más, parece gritándome—. Comprobé que eras tú hace unos días, tenía mis sospechas pero cuando me dijiste el día exacto y el lugar no hubo dudas.

Bella pone sus manos frente a su cara y se arrodilla frente a mí, estoy en shock viéndola allí postrada ante mí, su llanto me desgarra el pecho con mayor fuerza de la que alguna vez allá sentido.

—Perdóname —suplica—, es mi culpa, pero si tú aún lo deseas pasaré toda la vida luchando por repararte por el daño tan grande que te causé.

Cuando logro reaccionar, me arrodillo a su lado y tomo su rostro en mis manos.

—¡Nunca! Óyeme bien, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a arrodillarte frente a mí o a cualquier otro. ¡Júralo!

—Es lo menos que merezco, por mi culpa perdiste al amor de tu vida.

En ese instante todas las imágenes de Lizzy pasan por mi mente sin causarme dolor y luego la veo a ella, sus ojos enormes y del color del chocolate, su cabello café moviéndose al compas del viento mientras sus labios forman unas hermosa sonrisa que ilumina todo a su alrededor. Muchos años me aferré al recuerdo de mi esposa porque era el único ser que estuvo allí para mí, porque fue la primera en mirarme sin asco y sin pensar que estaba para siempre perdido. Pero hay amores que llegan sólo para mostrarte lo esencial y lo demás era cosa nuestra. Lizzy trajo un Edward de las sombras y trato de hacerlo perfecto pero eso era imposible, cuando se marchó dejó a mi Bella a mi lado para que algún día nos encontráramos y me ayudara a que yo, por mi cuenta, reconstruyera los pedazos rotos de mi alma.

—Tú eres el amor de mi vida —le grito más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado. Sus ojos se abren como platos sin creerse lo que le acabo de confesar.

—Me enamoré de ti en el momento en el que te atrapé en mis brazos, desde el primer momento hubo una sensación extraña que intenté ignorar. Estaba aferrado a los recuerdos y al dolor, toda mi vida sufrí, para mí era normal seguir sufriendo y culpar a Lizzy y a mi hijo. Entonces llegaste tú y me sacaste de ahí casi a la fuerza, todos los días me mostrabas que yo no era la víctima como a veces llegué a creerlo, sino que era el más idiota del mundo por no asumir que aprendí de lo vivido con ella, que descubrí un poco esa persona que soy, pero me daba miedo empezar a convertirme en ese ser porque no era del todo lo que muchos hubiesen esperado.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de ordenar las palabras que debía decir.

—Pero gracias a ti por fin entiendo que esa persona a la que tanto miedo le he tenido soy yo, que puedo ser espontáneo y reservado, que puedo reírme a carcajadas con mis amigos, pero hablar muy poco con los desconocidos, que en las tardes libres puedo mandar al diablo la corbata y en la oficina también porque la odio. Pero sobre todo gracias a ti he aprendido que el amor más que una imposición, es una elección, no porque elijamos a quien amar, sino porque elegimos qué hacer con lo que sentimos y por eso yo te amo. —Sus ojitos estaban inundados de lágrimas, que con su sonrisa, entendí eran de felicidad.

El comprender por fin mi episodio más doloroso no sólo me dio el valor necesario para decir en voz alta lo que por mucho callé, sino que también me mostró el valor que tiene el amor para perdonarnos a nosotros mismos y dejar de lado los miedos, el dolor y la tristeza. Esos sentimientos siempre harán parte de nuestra vida en cualquier momento, pero está en nuestras manos decidir si uno de los tantos caminos que debemos asumir en la vida nos derrumba o no. Nuestra es la elección.

FIN

* * *

><p>Muchas veces nos limitamos y cerramos nuestras mentes, nos recordamos constantemente la imposibilidad de amar, pero como siempre esa imposibilidad viene del interior porque a pesar de que se pierda en el amor siempre existira otra posibilidad. Escribí esto para recordarles a ustedes queridas amigas, que siempre existen segundas oportunidades, sin importar lo caótico que pueda verse todo. Existen más oportunidades en el amor.<p>

Ojalá me dejen saber que les parecio este intento de tocar sus almas. Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima.

FIRENDICE


End file.
